cherubandhendersonboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Adams
Lauren Adams is the sister of former CHERUB agent James Adams. She joined CHERUB some time during the time James was doing Basic Training. With an IQ of 147, Lauren's capabilities are extremely well rounded. She lacks her brother's extreme mathematical skills, but surpasses him in most other areas. She likes black clothes, loud music, cooking, and hiding James' mobile phone. She hates boys who don't wash after playing sport, anything pink and girly, and computer games. The Recruit Lauren has to live with Ronald Onions, her father, after their mum dies. James loves her eally much, but finds her very annoying sometimes. She lives there, even after James is recruited into CHERUB, until Ron punched her in the face blackening two of her eyes and lips. She was moved to the Nebraska House where she thought James lived, except no one knew where he went. After a few days she was recruited as well. Her first attempt on basic training was foiled in less than a month because of an incident where she hit basic training instructor Mr. Large with a shovel. As a punishment Lauren had to clear out the ditches behind the basic training compund with Kyle which took two months. Class A Lauren was going back into basic training just as James was leaving for his second mission. She was worried that she wouldn't make it through because Large would make it horrible. Unfortunatly for her, she was right. He did make it horrible for her. Even though he did things like make her swim across a freezing river to retrieve everyones new gray shirts, her second attempt at basic training was successful and she and Bethany passed. Maximum Security Laurens first mission was in Maximum Security where she worked alongside her brother and Dave in a mission to hunt down a dangerous heavy duty weapons dealer by the name of Jane Oxford. After this mission she was given a Navy CHERUB uniform and promoted because of the quality she showed on her first mission. The Killing Lauren is upset that James punched Andy Lagan and didn't talk to him that much. She was then sent to help with James mission in the final preparations. In this book she also dyes her hair black. Divine Madness Lauren goes on a mission with James and Dana to infiltrate the survivors ark in Australia. They have to infiltrate the survivors cult through a youth centre. After an incident involving James ,Lauren and James get sent to the ark and work together to get secrets but when Joel Reagan is murdered by his wife Suzie the austrailian MI5 try ro invade the ark they escape through the sewage system . Lauren gets her black shirt after insisting the team save some kids. It is shown that Lauren has a crush on a boy called Rat who helps them escape the Ark. He is the son of Regan and was made a CHERUB agent at the end of the book. Man vs Beast Lauren goes on a mission about infiltrate the Animal freedom militia by joining the zebra alliance . Lauren helped wash and disenfect some beagle puppies and takes one that was left behind . After Lauren returns to campus she gives the dog called Meatball to the askers. Lauren becomes a vegatarian and James pranks her by putting frozen chicken in her clothes. The Fall Lauren is worried when she thinks James is dead but he turns up later . Lauren goes on a mission to make friends with a girl named Anna and tries to help her but is snatched by some brothel owners . Lauren is almost raped but she knocks the man out and free's the captive women. When she get back from Campus, she catches James cheating on Kerry with Dana. She tells Kerry and a massive food fight occurs between lot's of the characters. Mad Dogs Lauren is threatened by Mr Large when he threatens to kill Meatball, the beagle she rescued from Man vs Beast if she doesn't support him in a trial against him drinking on the job. Lauren get Mr Large back by blackmailing Large with his daughter Sophie. Kyle helps her and they get Mr Large kicked out of CHERUB for good. However, because of irresponsbility, Kyle is expelled and Lauren is given punishment. The SleepWalker Lauren gets a mission with Jake Parker to make friends with a boy named Fahim Has Hassim and tell him shes a spy so the CHERUBs can fit surveillance equipment into his home to catch his father .When Fahims father adducts him to try and send him to Dubai Lauren knocks out is uncle Asif while Mac and Jake Parker save Fahim . Lauren recommends Fahim becomes a CHERUB agent, but he doesn't get in due to his overweightness and Sleepwalking. This is the first time Lauren is a main character and James is a secondary. The General Lauren is given the task to test the secruity at the ATCC, but get caught and destroy millions pounds of Technology. After that. she then see's Dana cheating on James with Michael Hendry. She tell Kevin, who got the image to delte it, but Jake quickly makes a copy on his phone. When James returns from his mission, he finds out from Jake and get angry at Lauren for not telling him. After that fiasco, Lauren and James go to a military compound to particapte in a war game. The CHERUB's vs American Army. The CHERUB's use good tatics and win, but The General demands a rematch and they get kicked out early. Lauren finds out that James got over 30,000 pounds form a Casino in America. She promises not to tell and tell James that Kerry and Bruce broke up. Brigands M.C. At Bethany's party, Lauren meets an old friend Dante and really likes him which leads to an arguement with her boyfriend Rat. Lauren goes on a mission with James and Dante Scott to infiltrate the brigands motorbike gamg she gets involved with the president of a chapters son Joe. Lauren gets drunk at a party and kisses Dante. The mission is a failure though. When she returns from her mission she makes up with Rat and says Dante is just a friend and she likes him more. Shadow Wave Lauren goes to Chloe's wedding. She is then sent on a mission with James to befriend Lauren goes to chloes wedding . After this she has a mission to beyfriend a millionares child while her made up father from MI5 does a deal with her dad but ends up transporting an incriminative SD card from Kyle to James. In december, she hangs out with James while he is back from college and lays flowers on her mothers grave. She also writes a charecter referance for her father Ron Onions so he gets bailed out of prison on the condition she doesn't bother her/ Ron however dies from throat cancer later. Appearance *Fair hair *Blue eyes *Atheletic build Physical Like many young girls who join CHERUB, Lauren had no history of participation in sport and was in poor shape. Since beginning CHERUB training this has improved massively. She is one of the best swimmers at CHERUB(in her age range). Combat Lauren has great speed and upper body strength and her ability to defeat more experienced opponents in the dojo has put several noses out of joint (literally in one case!). Academic Education With an IQ of 147, Lauren's capabilities are extremely well rounded. She lacks her brother's extreme mathematical skills, but surpasses him in most other areas Likes *Black Clothes *Loud Music *Cooking *Hiding James mobile phone Dislikes *Boys who don't wash after sport *Anything pink or girly *Computer games